


Treacle Tart

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Draco is a cat person, Harry is a dog person, M/M, Muggle AU, Pansy is as brilliant as Hermione, detective!harry, writer!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Draco is a single writer who lives alone with his cat, his life was still normal until a new neighbour moved in with a dog.And Hermione finally admit that Pansy is brilliant.Or a tale of a dog, a cat, and a wicked best friend who likes to matchmake.





	Treacle Tart

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be a small drabble I thought of immediately after I woke up one day. Hope you guys like it xx

“Treacle, what happened to you?” Draco quickly dropped everything he was doing and ran to his cat on the window, she was shaking and her hair indicated that she just had an awful experience. Her fur also has some dirt on. Draco suddenly felt protective and he knew exactly where to go, so he carried his cat into his arms and walked out of his house. He marched through the empty street and to the house opposite to him.

 

This was supposed to be a peaceful suburban neighbourhood, but _no,_ this house’s dog has been harassing his cat for more than a week, since they moved here. Treacle always arrived home in a filthy state, so Draco had to run a bath for her every time. He kissed Treacle’s forehead and walked to the big house, they had a red door and their lawn was not mown well, it was dirty and looked like they never cleaned it up. His lips formed a disgusting frown and he knocked twice on the red door, looking down on his white Persian cat.

The door opened to reveal a man, probably his age, he was only wearing a grey joggers and the waistband was a bit low, Draco’s eyes went up and down on his body, he was muscular and looked hot, to be fair. The other man was wearing a pair of glasses that was really out of style, his jawline was so sharp Draco thought he could cut his finger just by touching it. His hair was a huge black mess, birds could make a nest in it. But when his cat meowed suddenly, he remembered why he was here. Draco cleared his throat and looked at the opposite man

 

“Hello, sorry for bothering you but your dog has been bothering my cat everyday since you moved here. So would you pleas-…”

 

“Who are you?” The other man asked and then yawn, not covering his mouth, Draco was taken aback by his crude behaviour

 

“I am your next door neighbour, I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy. But it’s not why I’m here, I’m here because my ca-…”

 

“I’m Harry, Harry Potter” The guy, Harry, spoke and Draco blinked at him

 

“And I don’t care” Draco rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled “The point is, my ca-…”

 

“That’s your cat? I thought it was just a stray cat who often come into my house and eat my dog’s food”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Draco asked and then looked down at his cat, Treacle purred and stayed still in his arms

 

“Yeah, she always come into my house in the morning and then play with my dog on my lawn” Harry turned to his right and whistled “Tart, you have company”

The big Golden Retriever came running up to Harry and licked his face, Draco frowned. Who would name his dog Tart?

 

“But…”

 

“Yeah?” Harry let his dog down and leaned on the door “They like each other a lot. What’s her name?”

 

“Er, Treacle” Draco said and looked down at the dog, who was clearly excited to see Treacle

 

“Oh, so Treacle Tart”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Her name is Treacle, and this little guy here is Tart. So, Treacle Tart. What a coincidence, right?” Harry grinned and Draco blinked again

 

“Yeah, sure” Draco stepped back and decided that he had better leave, he nodded at Harry and proceeded to turned around but a voice stopped him

 

“Wait” Harry called and he sighed, turning around again

 

“Yes?”

 

“I-…do you want to go in and have some drinks?” Harry asked and he looked back at his house

 

“It’s 10am” He stated and the guy shrugged

 

“I know”

 

“I have work to do” Draco politely came up with excuses to leave before he started getting thirsty after looking at Harry too much

 

“It’s a Sunday, what do you do?”

 

“I-…I’m a writer” Draco was startled by his cat when she squirmed and jumped off Draco’s arms to get down with Harry’s dog

 

“See? They are having fun” Harry gestured to both of their pets playing on the ground and grinned “So, what do you write?”

 

“Romance novels” He said bluntly

 

“Cool, can I read it?” Draco was taken aback the second time

 

“It’s…they, they are gay” He mumbled and Harry stared at him

 

“Cool, can I read it?”

Draco arched an eyebrow at Harry and the man chuckled

 

“I’m serious” He crossed his arms over his bare chest and smiled “I really want you to come in and have a drink”

 

“I-...” He hesitated. When was the last time he ever got into a guy’s house for a ‘drink’? Pansy’s voice yelled in his ear _‘Just get in, dumbass’_ , she was his best friend and often suggested that he should get laid soon or else he would die of old age and probably died on his table while writing another novel “I’m really busy” He declined. Pansy was going to kill him

 

“Oh” He could actually see a small frown on Harry’s lips, but the man continued “So are you free tonight?”

 

“I…I guess” Pansy had asked him to go with her and her girlfriend to the theatre tonight, he had said no but she insisted, he really didn’t want to be a third wheel

 

“Great, it’s a date” Harry smiled brightly and Draco stuttered

 

“Wait what?”

 

“I’ll pick you up at 7. My friend and his boyfriend can take care of our pets. I still have to get to the station for a few hours since there’s a big case going” Harry gestured enthusiastically

 

“You’re a police officer?”

 

“A detective, yeah” He smiled and bent down to ruffled his dog’s head “I’ll see you at 7”

 

Draco blinked, again, and bent down to pick his cat up, he stepped back and turned around, walking back to his house, he looked back and saw Harry waving and smiling at him, he blushed and turned back. Only then did he realise he was wearing his black bath robes and his grey pyjamas pants, he blushed deeper and strolled quickly back to his house, he got in and slammed the door hard, he leaned his back against the door and looked up at the ceiling, sighing deeply.

 

“Meow?” His cat mewled and Draco looked down

 

“A date” He said and Treacle casually sauntered away “A date” Draco repeated and couldn’t help smiling. He got a date with probably the hottest detective here because of his cat. He has to call Pansy immediately.

 

 

*

 

 

“Uhuh, so he asked you on a date?” Pansy nodded “That’s amazing, you haven’t got laid for like…forever” She snorted at Draco’s comeback “Alright then, Hermione and I will be alright for tonight, yeah…bye honey” She hanged up her phone and put it on the table

 

“Hey” Hermione smiled and gave her a cup of coffee

 

“Hey, where’s Harry?” Pansy leaned back on the couch and called Tart into her lap, the dog buried his nose under Pansy’s hand so she would pet him, she snorted

 

“In his bedroom, freaking out about what to wear tonight” Hermione smiled and sipped on her coffee

 

“Hmm, told you Draco would like him” She smirked

 

“Yeah yeah, you won, I lost, whatever” Hermione laughed and Pansy kissed her on her plum lips. When was she ever wrong anyway?

 

 

 

 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Detective!Harry has always been what I wanted to write. Hope you guys like it xoxo


End file.
